


Skittish

by 7d0llflowey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Multi, Not Really Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, i like better the interaction of characters so i will focus on that, i will put more tags eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7d0llflowey/pseuds/7d0llflowey
Summary: Muggles and Wizards? How about nope for both? Terrence is too autistic for that bullshit anyway. His cousin seem to have a hard time as well. They are both too autistic for this.But he have new classmates, they are his first friends. Though if he gets too used to his heart beating so fast around them, will he fall in love or something like that?





	1. Sommersprossen

**Author's Note:**

> Terrence is my OC, and he's mine for some years already, but after he was made, i was not able to write him. So i'm doing finally this, and now that he's the star of the show, he can be properly tortured like a good original character is!  
> (https://charahub.com/character/616277/Terrence-Allen/public/) that's where you find his face and some stuff of when he was created, besides the face of his family.  
> And Harry Potter's career changed because i read this post (http://fl0werdoll.tumblr.com/post/178347368244/greymantledlady-holmesianscholar) recently, and loved it. Sorry if you like him as an auror. I couldn't give less of a fuck, oops.  
> I'm not sure if I will continue anytime soon, however. But that's okay, i doubt my fanfic will get any kind of attention anyway. They mostly don't.

In another timeline, Harry Potter loved too much Hogwarts. So much that he decided to not leave it. After killing You-Know-Who, he came back to school, and together with his friends, he graduated and then turned into a teacher. It was nice, and after some weeks, all the young students, including the first years, would lose the passion over meeting their idol.

I mean, wouldn’t you? If your biggest idol gave homework for the holidays. How dare he.

Hermione and Rony also joined him, wanting to protect the kids from close. Hermione became a transfiguration teacher, and Rony decided to take over Madame Hooch’s classes. And Harry? He decided to turn into the teacher of the most cursed classes of Hogwarts.

Wasn’t fighting You-Know-Who himself enough, boy-who-lived? He just had to dare death and fate over again. Ginny glared a lot when he told her.

* * *

 

Two children played with an young teenager in a pretty and messy garden when the one wearing a skirt decided to tell hir cousins about hir new school. And the little boy's school as well. Terrence Allen was raised isolated from both muggles and wizards, so he never had the chance to really know much about the wizard world, when getting acclimated with humans and cities at all.

"So! Hogwarts is said to be really big! Papa Dell told me he went there, and there happened many things, like a war of the good and the evil, and where Harry Potter studied and works now! He's going to be our teacher!" Maybe Hariel should tell hir cousin why was Harry Potter so important. But neither him or Avery stopped the flurry of rare words coming from Hariel.

Hariel and Terrence hit off well since they first met, a few years before. Terrence had never met a little kid like him before, and Hariel was also autistic like him and his aunt Linda. It was all in family, and while each other got used to living together since Terrence's mom was terribly weak and fragilized after living years forcibly isolated and traumatized.

Though Linda was totally nonverbal, she helped raise her nephew and niece with warmth and kindness. Even though she was the monster's sister, but she suffered from the monster just like their mom, but in different ways until her wizard neighbor found a way to marry and take her away from the monster, in the same year Avery was born. Hariel was three months younger than Terrence, who was just freed when he was six years old.

Avery would mostly watch them, joining to talk sometimes, but she was still too shy, and remembered the most the cruelty she suffered her past life. She was terribly scared of men besides her family, and Terrence hoped that he just imagined the tremors when he hugged her.

"Is that so?" Avery instigated. She looked a lot with her younger brother. Green blueish eyes, everybody had a hard time telling and Terrence never loved looking at people's eyes. A fluffy dark brown hair, longer in Avery and much more floofier in Terrence, wavy and a few curls by the ends. In both, their skin was slightly tanned and full of ugly scars, but it had been getting clearer with time, slowly turning into lines of white and pink.

Hariel didn't follow the same formula as hir cousins. Ze was the copy of hir father, the polite and gentle traces from Linda, and at the moment a long flowing and brown hair, full of curls and waves, but much more curly than the siblings. Hir light brown eyes always looked droppy, what helped avoid eye contact sometimes. Ze still had the sickly white skin of hir mother, being always in the hospital hir first years of life. Avery was sincerely hoping that Hogwarts had some sun to bring color to the ashmatic kid.

"Yes! Harry Potter is super cool, he fought the Dark Lord and made him die many times! And everytime in weird places. Like in the basilisc place, and, and the bank! Can you imagine, killing a guy seven times or so?" The eleven years old child flapped hir hands strongly. Terrence flapped back to cheer hir on.

Terrence was hoping that the Magic School would be better. He didn't tell anyone, since it would just worry, but Hariel would flinch with quick movements, and despite the dresses and skirts, ze often hid hir body quite a lot, even in school, that already knew that ze was a nonbinary kid.

Basically, he was worried that someone in school was harrassing Hariel. So it was better to change. That way, he could also keep an eye.

"Are we going to stay together?" He asked. Hariel bit hir fingers.

"I don't know. It seems that Hogwarts have different houses. Papa said he was from the house Slytherin, a green room with merpeople on the windows. I'm not quite sure where i would like to go, or how they work."

"Houses?" Avery asked, "tell us more, Hari?" The kid flapped, happy to tell everything ze knew.

"So! So. Hogwarts has four houses. One of them is Griffindor, where Harry Potter went. They are all very brave there, and fight a lot, i heard the guy who funded the house was called Griffindor too, and he had a sword! In the middle of a bunch of wizards, he had a sword! That's so cool!" Ze giggled and flapped hir hands while jumping.

"A sword? Was he a knight?" Terrence asked.

"Nah, he was a wizar', but he lived in the age of knights, i guess. And then there's Slytherin, they are very determined in general. That's how papa married mama, because he was determined! And he helped her, and married her, and nobody could be mean to mama anymore!" Hariel crossed hir arms, nodding to hirself. "Yeah, nobody! I heard it was a Slytherin who saved you two and auntie. So they are good people! And they never give up, they are vey ambitious."

Avery smiled while Terrence and Hariel flapped excitedly at each other. "You think you gonna go to Slytherin?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not very ambitious. I'm a bit determined, however, in being the best cousin of all!" Terrence clapped. "Thank you, thank you! I shall do my best! There's Ravenclaw, they are people who value the smarts, kinda boring. Their house was founded by a woman, it seems?"

"Silly kid, smarts are also important. Though it sounds a bit weird, just smart people can enter?" The big sister didn't like how it felt quite ableist. When you are surrounded by autistic people that you love, it feels bad, since some have their humanity ignored.

"Yeah, it's boring! Dull! I don't like it, they looked stuck up when i saw people from Ravenclaw. I like Hufflepuff though. They are known for working hard, and being loyal and their symbol is a badger! A badger, Vry!" The two kids jumped excitedly, flapping harder. Avery had to agree that a badger sounded very fierce.

Was it a badger that she read once that broke snakes' heads? She just knew they were quite dangerous to mess with.

And it sounded like a good house for her little brother and her little cousin. They needed loyal people by their side.


	2. A Black Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friends! And a little cameo of bullies. Don't worry, however! The bullies will give a show soon :3

McGonnagal decided to make Hogwards more accepting and open to many more kinds of wizards. It wasn’t fair to lose the opportunity to teach to and learn from half humans and any other creature who used the same kind of magic as the usual wizard. The same way muggleborns and halfbloods were teached, and Hagrid and Lupin as half giant and werewolf who were great and promising wizards in all of their school life, the exclusion wasn’t very fair.

And that was how she created the project halfbreed, some students who now could study at Hogwarts and show they weren’t some kind of uncontrollable beast. That would be how she would slowly fill the school with students who came from more diverse homes and places, with more diverse experiences.

But of course, that was a really ambitious project. It was needed to make a locked little maze so the werewolf children could walk and play around without hurting anyone, in different spaces so they wouldn’t hurt each other too, and study what would be needed so the prefects could help with the added work. It was added ramps together with the stairs for all classes, thinking about all students who couldn’t walk or had a hard time doing it. There was a tiny elevator for the divination class, always so inconveniently with a hole to enter on the roof. Perfect for half mermaids and any other especies with a hard time with climbing stairs.

Of course the ramps are for disabled students too. Who had the silly idea that magic cures disability? While it might give some aids and support, it’s just plain silly to think that it would cure everyone, or that they would even want to change who they are.

McGonnagal had to research very much to give support for dyslexic, autistic, deaf and blind students, but in the end, glasses the lowered the brightness of rooms, pens that magically made dots for each letter and books with little dots for braile, ear mufflers and the most new classes of British Sign Language; BSL being required in the first and second years focused in basic sign language like greetings, questions and socialization in general, while after the third year it was optional and advanced, for longer conversations. The director had to learn it first, however, and then hire a halfblood who knew it, and then teach the whole staff.

The elves loved sign language, so it was offered to them being interpreters, what they were quite happy in doing. It also gave Winky quite the meaning to live, caring for little boys and girls who were doing their best to make friends and become great wizards.

All that support was needed to include many kinds of human wizards, so they finally could work properly in adding and including the werewolves and halfbreeds.

The first student of the project was Hagrid himself, receiving a clean state and a new wand that loved him as much as his first. He still lived in the same place, but he was always on the last seats, helping out the younger students and sharing his notes with everyone and calling out when a teacher was carelessly a bigot. However, Hagrid quickly graduated, turning into a even better teacher than before and being visited by many of his old classmates and new friends.

With that, the project was shown as efficient and soon it was getting more and more of other species who used the same magic, two or three for year. And thank Merlin that teachers didn’t come unprepared anymore like in Dumbledore’s time, regardless if there’s a shortage. Came a baby werewolf wizard in less than four years after Hagrid, and then two and three.

In Terrence’s year, there was three, joining the total of fifteen werewolves in Hogwarts, studying with the wizards like there wasn’t a difference, playing in a maze and giving support to each other out of it, making friends and being mostly great students.

Of course, Hogwarts wasn’t some kind of paradise. Students came to learn not only magic, but how to work in groups, and therefore, it was peppered with jerks that eventually joined together and terrorized smaller or vulnerable students. Even both.

At least, that was what Terrence learnt as soon as he was in the trains, when six students kicked them out of their chosen compartment. Terrence’s cat, Aslan, complained loudly, but they were in the path of the trolley and many students, so they had to find another compartment that was already with people.

While Hariel soothed Aslan, since the cousins were halfsharing the kitty’s ownership, Terrence poked his head inside, finding a young boy with dark skin and long green hair, playing with a red frog and his new wand, while a person with dyed green and pink hair played with a mouse who had a pretty shade of brown. Terrence wasn’t able to guess their gender, however. “Is it okay for us to stay here?” he asked softly.

The boy nodded, opening big red eyes at them, and looking at the other person, who looked up and smiled politely. “Hello, it’s nice to meet you. It will be nice to have the company, i heard it takes a while for us to arrive.” they said. With the permission to enter, both the cousins put their baggage in the empty shelves, locked up to not fall in someone.

When they all sat, the boy decided to greet them more properly. “My name is Pam Woodward! I’m half dryad, because of my mom, since I have magic, i will be the fourth half dryad in Hogwarts.” Hariel rubbed hir hands on hir uniform, feeling the skirt ze chose to feel less stuffy.

“Hello, I’m Terrence Allen. Hm, my mom is wizard, and it’s my first time studying in a school to be honest.” He fidgeted a little until Hariel pushed his coat, calling his attention. “And that’s my cousin, Hariel. Hariel go by ze and hir pronouns, by the way, ze is not a girl or a boy.” Ze smiled and nodded, flapping lightly hir hands before catching hirself.

The other two of the compartment both made a similar lost expression. “Hm, how does that work?” The half dryad asked.

“Well, whenever you want to talk about Hariel, be it bad things or good things” Hariel pouted at him at the idea of two strangers talking badly about hir, how mean! “You need to use ze instead of she and he. And when you talk about something that belongs to Hariel, you say that that something is hirs, like hir frog. And if ze is doing something silly, ze is making a fool out of hirself. It’s simple after a while.” The boy shrugged.

The still nameless person seemed to have seen the light. “Oh! Got it. I”m nonbinary too, but I never heard of ze hir. I think I heard of xe xim, however. But I usually use they them and he his.” They laughed. “By the way, my name is Elias Nina. I’m the first half dragon to join Hogwarts.”

Hariel and Terrence looked up, suddenly surprised. Dragons were giant creatures, so for a wizard to breed with a dragon, survive and make a baby, they were a little scared of asking how. Hariel noticed how their breath came out more visible than of the rest of the humans and half humans in the compartment, in the cold that was in the beginning of a school year. And the little reddish scales popping out around their neck and shoulders, taking all over their draconic ears and fingertips.

They also had the prettiest eyes Hariel had ever seen, through the slits ze could see peeking brown eyes just like hirs, but way cuter. Their hair waved and curled way more than Hariel's, who would be jealous if ze wasn't fascinated. The pink hid under the green, sometimes escaping like a fairy winking. Their skin was quite pale, making the red scales striking. Maybe humans and dragons should breed more often, ze couldn't help but think, if that was the result. Ze was sure Elias would turn quite popular in school. Ze wondered if they would keep talking to silly fool hir.

“I’m not that close, it seemed to have taken some attempts and some people with weird taste.” Elias smiled with how the kid in front of him was noticing all of the things just when he mentioned it. The other kids and even the older teens seemed to have noticed who he was right away. “My mum was half dragon too, as my grandmother and her grandmother too. But my family hid away until some years ago. However, my dad is a wizard, so it was easier for me to hide than for the rest of my family.”

“That’s so cool! I wanted to ask earlier, but I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. You are the first half dragon I heard of!” Pam said excitedly, kicking the air with his legs.

“I guess all of us are half in something, we should make a group.” It wasn’t so bad, Terrence thought. Maybe even with how their school life had began, with Hariel making such a blank face while hurrying him to leave the first compartment, as if ze was used to being kicked out and not showing vulnerability, maybe things would get better, right? “Hariel is half-blood too, hir father is a wizard. He took me and my sister in after mama went to the hospital.”

“Oh, lucky! So you always had a playmate? It must have been nice, to play together all your childhood.” Elias commented, a little awed. Terrence guessed he must not have had many playmates due to being half dragon.

“Yeah, it was fun. Hariel loves reading, so ze helped a lot when I first came, so we could play theater and act our favorite stories. Actually, Aslan has his name because of a book ze showed me!” The little boy smiled, petting Aslan when he came close. It was amazing how the cat looked like a little lion. He was smart as well. Terrence loved that cat.

“Really? What kind of books do you like, Hariel?” They smiled at hir, who squeaked. Ze really wanted to speak to the nice kids, really much. But hir throat sometimes closed and the anxiety rose to really high levels and ze was left mute. Ze squeaked again, with the fear of letting down.

“Hariel can’t talk sometimes, but they do BSL.” Terrence stepped up. “It’s the Britain version of sign language. If you guys don’t know how to understand it, I can translate.” When the other children smiled and nodded even while surprised, Hariel made a grateful sound.

“I like adventuring books, with some comedy and really cool places” ze signed, while hir cousin payed attention and repeated with spoken voice what was signed. “Sometimes romance is good, but not with drama. I hate drama!” Hariel scrunched hir eyes at the thought of drama. It made hir jump out of anxiety, hir bones tingling painfully. It wasn’t a nice thing to do when you are trying to read a book, to run around and make the bad feelings on hir skin be spent away.

“Oh, I like the romance, but I agree, drama with romance is quite stressing and very often sad.” Pam nodded, empathizing. “Sometimes it ends with a bad ending, or someone dying. And when I like the character, it’s terrible to see them sad.” Hariel signed a "Yes!" very grateful that Pam got what ze meant. Even if it probably felt more intense and terrible to the little enby, due to hir hard time with managing emotions.

With Hariel feeling more comfortable in using BSL with hir new compartment mates, the travel went swiftly, they all chatting and telling about each other’s preferences and homelife. Elias traveled a lot with their father, and Pam lived in a hippie community with some wizards and muggles coexisting. Hariel told about how ze had lots of fun in the garden, and how hir mom teached hir BSL ever since ze was a wee little baby, soon finding out that ze couldn’t talk sometimes after ze began to attend normal school.

The others seemed suspicious about what made it hard to talk when Hariel began to attend school, so Terrence was quite relieved that he wasn’t the only one who noticed. Too bad Hariel was the type who would clam up and tell nothing unless ze was ready to talk about it.

While at it, Elias told them about Pretzel, his cute rat that actually flirted with Hariel, blowing kisses, making them embarrassed of how the mouse was straight forward and causing hir to blush red like Pam’s frog. The frog was also shown to everyone, he was called Alyssum and he shined blue when scared. Hariel’s frog ribbited gently when placed by Alyssum, and Hariel showed her name’s sign, that Terrence translated as Prase. It meant Joy in some language that Hariel didn’t care to remember.

And then Hogwarts came.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, yeah, the summary has a line that i took from this song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Mlvp8fpRWU). It's Terrence's love song! Towards anyone. You gotta be patient to get the boi.


End file.
